They don't know about us
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: „Heute Abend im Raum der Wünsche.", raunte er ihr zu, als sie Arithmantik verließen und in dem Strom von Schülern verschwanden, die alle in die Große Halle wollten. Hermione lächelte kurz und setzte dann ihren Weg fort, wo sie sich zum Mittagessen mit Ron und Harry am Gryffindortisch traf. HG/DM


Bevor ich es wieder vergesse: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört J.K.R. und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

They don't know about us

„Heute Abend im Raum der Wünsche.", raunte er ihr zu, als sie Arithmantik verließen und in dem Strom von Schülern verschwanden, die alle in die Große Halle wollten. Hermione lächelte kurz und setzte dann ihren Weg fort, wo sie sich zum Mittagessen mit Ron und Harry am Gryffindortisch traf.  
„Hey Mione...", wurde sie von ihren beiden besten Freunden begrüßt. „Hey.", antwortete sie nur und ließ ihre übervolle Schultasche auf die Bank neben sich gleiten. „Und, wie war Arithmantik bei Professor Vektor?" „Spannend wie immer." „Ich versteh nicht, warum du dieses Fach noch belegst. Komm doch lieber mit uns zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.", wiederholte Ron schon zum hundertsten Mal in diesem Schuljahr. „Nein danke. So gern ich Hagrid auch mag, mittlerweile können wir uns sehr gut gegen magische Geschöpfe verteidigen. Erinnerst du dich an den Drachen aus Gringotts? Und selbst wenn man nach dem Namen des Fach geht...willst du dir etwa später mal einen knallrümpfigen Kröter oder eine Herde Thestrale halten? Also ich nicht. Da ist Arithmantik viel spannender. Außerdem muss ich mir nicht den Hintern abfrieren,weil ich, im Gegensatz zu euch, in einem schönen warmen Zimmer bin, während ihr bis zu den Knien im Schnee steht..." Harry und Ron konnten gegen diese Aussage definitiv nichts einwenden. Merlin, noch nicht einmal die Wärmezauber hielten sie da draußen richtig warm. „Worum geht's?", Ginny ließ sich neben Hermione auf die Bank fallen. „Dein Bruder und dein Freund wollen mich wieder mal überzeugen Arithmantik zu schmeißen und stattdessen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu belegen.", erklärte die Schülersprecherin ihrer besten Freundin. „Jungs, jetzt lasst sie doch endlich mal damit in Ruhe. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch froh, dass ich nicht in die Kälte muss." Und damit war das Thema beendet.

Am zeitigen Abend saß Hermione in ihrem Schlafsaal und ging ihre Bücher durch, welche sie noch brauchte und welche zurück in die Bibliothek konnten. „Mensch Hermione, du musst endlich mal aufhören ständig zu lernen. Hab doch auch mal Spaß...such dir einen Freund." „Den hab ich schon." „Den Spaß oder den Freund?!", fragte Ginny verdutzt, doch Hermione lächelte nur. „Wer weiß...vielleicht beides...", damit ging sie aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Harry und Ron ein „Ich bin in der Bibliothek." zurief und dann weiter in Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Dort wurde sie auch schon sehnlichst erwartet. „Endlich...Ich dachte du hättest es dir anders überlegt." Sie schmunzelte. „So ungeduldig?" „Bei dir immer...Granger...", sagte er, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste und sie mit sich nach hinten auf das große Bett zog.

Lachend lag Hermione einige Stunden später neben Draco im Bett und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. „Ich wäre vor lachen beinah vom Besen gefallen als du bei unserem Sieg gejubelt hast..." „Ja, und ich musste Neville erklären, dass ich dachte wir hätten gewonnen. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen müssen. Und als Luna dann noch von Regenbogentschilps, die angeblich in meinem Kopf wären, anfing, dachte er wir drehen vollkommen durch." „Du musst aber zugeben, dass Lovegood schon seltsam ist." „Etwas schon. Aber so ist Luna nun einmal." „Ja, genauso ein Original wie ihre Radischenohrringe. Merlin, wer sonst kommt denn bitte auf so eine Idee..." „Ach, ich hab schon seltsameres gesehen...zum Beispiel dich...mit lila Punkten..." Sie kicherte wieder und dachte an den missglückten Zauber. „Das war nicht lustig. Madam Pomfrey brauchte vier Stunden um den Zauber rückgängig zu machen!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Am Morgen setzte sich Ginny zu Hermione an den Tisch. Harry und Ron waren noch nicht da. „Wo warst du?" „Ich war in der Bibliothek...", sagte sie laut und fügte leise noch hinzu, „Und hatte Spaß..." Ginny sah sie an, als ob sie sich gerade in einen Dementor verwandet hätte, während Hermione in Ruhe ihr Toast aß. „Du verarschst mich, oder?!" „Nein, warum sollte ich?" „Wer ist es?" „Ginny, du kannst alles essen, musst aber nicht alles wissen." „Aber ich bin deine beste Freundin!" „Und genau deshalb hast du auch das Grundlegende zuerst erfahren. Der Rest ist meine Sache.", schmunzelte Hermione und erhob sich um in die Bibliothek zu gehen.  
Kaum war sie aus der Großen Halle, kamen auch schon Harry und Ron zu Ginny. „Morgen..." „Morgen Jungs." „Hast du Hermione gesehen?" „Ja, sie ist schon wieder in die Bibliothek. Gestern kam sie erst gegen Mitternacht wieder und ist heute schon 7 Uhr aufgestanden. Und das am Wochenende!" „Sie ist wirklich zu hart am Arbeiten." „Na eben, kommt ihr eigentlich heute mit in den RDW? Da soll heute eine Party stattfinden." Der Raum der Wünsche war ein beliebter Platz für Partys, man durfte sich nur nicht erwischen lassen. „Nein, danke. Das ist die Party vom Frettchen..." „Ach kommt schon, so schlimm ist das nicht. Die Partys sind ganz lustig. Sogar Hermione geht immer hin." „Nein Danke!", entgegnete Ron und damit war das Thema gegessen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Am Abend amüsierten sich Hermione und Ginny auf der Party. „Das Frettchen kann ja doch ganz nett sein.", grinste Ginny, nachdem Draco ihr und Hermione eine neue Butterbierflasche gebracht hatte. „Nenn ihn nicht so. Er ist mein Schulsprecherdpartner und er verhält sich anständig und ist nett. Also nenn ihn bitte nicht Frettchen." „In Ordnung..." „Sehr gut. Übrigens muss ich dann nochmal mit Draco reden, wegen den Hogsmeadwochenenden. Also geh dann ruhig schon einmal vor..." Die meisten Schüler machten sich schon langsam auf den Weg und Ginny schloss sich einer kleinen Gruppe an. Am Ende waren nur noch Hermione und Draco allein im Raum. „Und? Hast du es dir überlegt?" „Ja Draco...ja und ja..." Hermione lächelte und Draco strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Also gehen wir zusammen zum Abschlussball und machen es dann öffentlich?!" „Ja. Und über dein anderes Angebot hab ich nochmal nachgedacht." Draco war verdutzt. „Du willst nach dem Abschluss zu mir ziehen?" Das hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt. „Ja." Hermione lächelte und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst." Die beiden machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Draco war wirklich in gewisser Hinsicht ein Gentleman. Er brachte Hermione jeden Abend zurück zum Gryffindorturm. „Gute Nacht, Draco." „Gute Nacht, Hermione." Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und ging dann in den Kerker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oben in dem Schlafsaal saß Harry auf seinem Bett...die Karte der Rumtreiber in der Hand und einen Blick, als würde er Snape Ballett tanzen sehen. Wie in Trance flüsterte er: „Missetat begangen..."


End file.
